A wide variety of pyrrole compounds substituted with one to three chlorine atoms on the pyrrole ring are highly useful as fungicidal, insecticidal, molluscicidal, acaricidal and nematocidal agents. However, chlorination of these pyrrole compounds frequently proves to be difficult due to over chlorination and/or oxidation of the pyrrole ring.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple quantitative procedure for introducing chlorine substituent(s) to pyrrole compounds containing electron withdrawing groups. It is another object of this invention to provide a convenient and readily available source of chlorinated pesticidal pyrrole compounds.